Life, Love, and War
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: Sometimes words just aren't enough- but sometimes, they're just what you need.


**Sharingan is red **

**Rasengan is blue**

**I don't own Naruto**

**So you cannot sue :D**

* * *

**I started scratching random haiku one day while I was supposed to be paying attention in English class. I took the best from my notebook and decided to share them with teh Internets for teh lulz. :)**

**For some reason or another, I've always seen Itachi as someone who writes a lot. Speaking from experience, writing is a good way to let out bottled up emotions without having to deal with the source.**

**Yes, I know this is a rather optimistic view of what happens at the end of Naruto, but I'm in a good mood XD I also made a point of not mentioning WHO Sasuke married- use your imagination :)**

**So, without further ado, we shall proceed :) Please review when you finish, and thanks so much for reading :D**

* * *

****Following Itachi's death, Sasuke was allowed to look through his older brother's belongings to see what he wanted to keep and what should be thrown away. Going through his bedroom, Sasuke realized that there were very few things his brother kept at all. His room was more like a prison cell than anything- dark, cramped, and dreary.

Besides his weapons, all Sasuke found that was worth keeping was a single, leather bound notebook. Itachi had kept a record of his emotions. Of the things he'd done and the things he hated, but also the things he loved. Sasuke saved these pages for himself.

Near the back of the notebook, however, Sasuke found a collection of poems Itachi had written, in increasingly sloppy handwriting as his eyes began to fail. Several of the pages were spotted with blood, unwritten testimony to the illness that took his life.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha (and he did return, eventually), he published these poems for the village to see, to share the secret thoughts of Konoha's unspoken hero. The villagers greeted it with anger at first, but when the truth about Itachi finally got out, this small collection of hastily scrawled haiku became some of the most beloved writings in Konoha.

Sasuke settled down and had children of his own, and named his oldest son Itachi. He never told a soul why he published his brother's writings- but maybe he didn't need to.

These poems are still in Konoha's bookstore and library- a small, red and black volume entitled:

**On Life, Love, and War**

** -Haiku from the Pen of Uchiha Itachi**

**On** War

War-

Bodies piling up

Warm blood dripping from their wounds

Tears I dare not cry

Blood-

Pulsing through my heart

Warm and red and so alive

Dripping from my hands

Killing-

I've killed so many

What is taking one more life?

A worse seat in Hell.

Peace-

A moment in time

Before more fighting breaks out

Fragile and fleeting

**On** Family

The odd one out-

Always the black sheep

I don't think they like me much

Always in the dark

Sasuke-

A brilliant smile

Trusting me, drawing me close

My precious brother.

Mother-

Pulling me in close

Chasing all my fears away

Body on the floor

Father-

Stern, disapproving

Yet, he's always there for me

"That's my boy-" indeed.

**On** Emotions

Hatred-

A boiling rage

Bottled up til it explodes

Anger that I hide.

Love-

Trembling hands reaching

Touching, grabbing breathlessly

Electricity

Fear-

My skin is tingling

My heart pounds out of my chest

Trapped in a nightmare

Sorrow-

Heart breaks, body aches

Screaming where no one can hear

Some wounds can't be seen.

**On** Life

Living-

A fleeting moment

Like sand on a wave-swept beach

All is washed away.

Dying-

Shinigami come

Take me now, I am weary

Give me peace at last

My Heart

Fickle time keeper

Each beat buys another breath

Another moment

Exhaustion-

Running right through me

Weariness that does not end

I'll sleep when I die

**On** Love

Sex-

Fierce hungry kisses

Sweat-slicked skin, the smell of love

Simple ecstasy

Lovers-

Someone to hold you

Someone to soothe your anger

Until they leave you.

Kissing-

Lips touch and fears flee

I can let my safeguards down

In my lover's arms

**On** Friendship

Friends-

Someone to lean on

Someone who confides in you

They will cry with you

Shisui-

Warm hands that comfort

Curly hair and laughing eyes

Corpse in the river.

**On** Akatsuki

Kisame-

Tall and foreboding

Strong and fearsome and fearless

Bearer of my trust

Deidara-

Bright, young and reckless

Falling for my parlor tricks

Too easily fooled

Konan-

Silent and lonely

Doing what the leader asks

chasing after ghosts

Kakuzu-

A stingy miser

Grumpy, crotchety old man

Always so angry

Hidan-

Eyes of a mad man

Longing to shed someone's blood

Even if it's his

Pain-

Our quiet leader

Searching for a noble dream

In all the wrong ways

On Konoha

Hokage-

Defenseless old fool

Quick to take an easy path

Send me to slaughter

Danzo-

Heartless, petty, cruel

Taking til there's nothing left

Hatred consumes me.

The Hidden Leaf-

Keep secrets quiet

Know your place and follow laws

And yet it is home

On Nature

The Moon-

Cold, cruel and distant

Mocking me with her caress

Holds me so lonely

Cranes-

Tall, slim and graceful

Flying past any worries

Symbols of my hope

Crows-

Dark and foreboding

Stoic guardians of night

Quiet companions


End file.
